Unconscious
by CalamityMei
Summary: When a world of chaos and destruction subsides from Midgar, all that remains is the unconscious feelings one woman holds for a very special Delivery Boy.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to start a new FanFic with my second favourite Final Fantasy pairing CloudxTifa and slight ZackxTifa. Chapter will be pretty short as i'm not usually a long winded writer. I hope you enjoy ^^_

**Prologue**

**Fragments**

_What is this...feeling? Cloud?...no...Z...ack._

Her eyes shot open in a flurry of puzzlement as she scurried to gather her wits about her. She rushed over to her dressing table staring into the mirror with those mahogany eyes Cloud had grew to love.

"I'm me...i'm still Tifa." Her voice was shaken from the nightmare she had witnessed. How could she have even seen such a thing...?

"It wasn't real." She continued, her stare intent.

"It wasn't...real." Her confidence shattered into little pieces within her mind. _If it wasn't real...then why did everything feel so real? I could touch his blood-stained skin, watch as his eyes fluttered close and...see him smile, one last time._

"Tifa?" A deep voice resounded from outside her room, snapping her back to reality. She tried to speak, but her voice had other ideas. It felt like a hand was clamped down onto her throat...hard. She couldn't breathe. All innate procedures her body was meant to perform had seized, she stiffened as she only just recognised that her door was smashed open and a warm, well-toned body pressed firmly against hers.

"Tifa...i'm here." Her vision was blurry and her voice still weak, but she managed to croak out a barely audible whisper in question.

"Cloud?"

Arms suddenly tightened and the distinguished blonde haired man buried his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her body ever closer.

"Everything...will be okay...i promise."


	2. Deliveries

******Chapter 1  
Deliveries**

"Stay still...seriously, you're as bad as Denzel when it comes to bath time." Tifa's scrutinized gaze tore through Cloud as he fidgeted on the wooden chair.

Despite Tifa's momentary cold glare, it was still filled with that same kindness and comfort he had known ever since he was a child. That's what he loved, about Tifa Lockhart. Her eyes, described her in so many ways even he couldn't comprehend the full meaning independently. He watched intently as soft hands glided over the injuries he had received upon his arm, the green energy emanated from Tifa's palms as she steadily healed the deep cuts.

After fighting Sephiroth he felt a strange feeling anxiety; maybe because he felt that Sephiroth would return, like he did a few hours prior. It was possible...but-

"Cloud?" His cerulean eyes met deep wine filled ones, full of question.

"Ah, sorry." He broke off the gaze opening one of his callused palms for Tifa to heal the scratches he had gotten from the impact of when his sword connected with Sephiroth's, many times over.

"You don't have to worry any more...he's gone." Tifa's voice sounded solid and certain. Almost as if she knew that there was no prospect of Sephiroth ever returning...yet, she knew better than to "assume". Cloud sighed closing his palms as he stood and waltzed to the bedroom door.

"That's...what i'm worried about." He left the room, the silence hanging.

Tifa left the squatting position she was in and stretched her whole body, regaining feeling in her legs. She returned the healing materia back to it's rightful box and replaced it underneath Cloud's bed. He had decided to move back in with Tifa and Denzel, not out of obligation but because he felt that he should protect them properly. _You're__ my only family. _He had said when he returned to Tifa's side. She ended up making the spare room into hers so that she could be nearest the bar when she awoke, yet she always felt a loneliness gnawing at her heart. Tifa shook her head, releasing the thoughts like a wave of smoke.

"TIFA!" Yuffie's scream was much unexpected but the hug that came with it was even more so a surprise at the least. Yuffie clung onto Tifa's white tank top as she hung her arms out in the air, bewildered as to what was happening.

"Y-Y-Yuffie, what's wrong?" Tifa pulled away from the young Kunoichi.

"That...THAT is what's wrong." Yuffie pointed to the ever-so-innocent looking Denzel.

"What's wrong with Denzel?" Tifa considered the situation very lightly, Denzel wasn't a trouble maker she knew this for sure, but Yuffie on the other hand, was a "provoker".

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee _as a matter of fact i might add, DELIBERATELY hid one of my materia." Yuffie folded her arms, holding her head in a rather typical posh manner.

"Do you have it?" Tifa's straight face slowly contorted into a small smiile and with a small hand gesture of "shoo" Denzel left the room in a hurry.

"Well you see, he though that he cou-...what...oh the materia? Yes i have it. Why?" Yuffie pulled out the fiery red ball of power and held it before her and Tifa.

"Then..." Tifa casually walked past Yuffie to the door, turning once to see Yuffie's expression. "Why are we even having this conversation?" Yuffie's mouth widened as Tifa shut the door when she left a made her way to the bar to resume tending to the customers.

"OH THAT...WOMAN!" Yuffie stomped out of the room, making her way to the bar where everyone had gathered.

"You know, you seem to always stick up for Denzel, but me the White Rose of Wutai should be treated with so-." Yuffie walked into a room of silence as everyone eyes were on Vincent.

"Is it true?" Cloud's voice was so very quiet yet seemed to fill the room with an echoing question everyone had in their heads.

"I gathered the information from sustainable sources, they are well trusted, i would like to think it's true...although...Cloud what-."

"IF ZACK'S ALIVE THEN WHY THE HELL DID I SEE HIM DIE!" Cloud's anger flared as he left the room in a rush, heading straight for his office.

"Zack's...alive?" Tifa's voice squeaked out in the silence and tears filled the brim of her eyes.


End file.
